Snow Angel
by Crowley's Queen
Summary: Canada had a rough day and wants to relax in the hot tub, but Prussia is afraid of the snow! Can Canada help his former nation boyfriend get over his past and still get his 'relaxation? PruCan. One-Shot. Yaoi (boyXboy love)


_**AN: This was born of my headcannon that when Mattie and Gil are in the hot tub together in the winter, Gil doesn't like it very much, but he sticks it out so he can watch Mattie jump out of the hot tub to make snow angels in his swim trunks. **_

_**Oneshot. Total PruCan fluff and some steamy yaoi **_

_**Pairings: PruCan. **_

_**Characters: Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) and Canada (Matthew/Mattie/Birdie Williams)—they both may have a few moments that may be considered OOC. Off the cuff mention of some of the other nations such as America and Germany. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Obviously since my ships are not canon…yet.**_

_**If you like, please review-I love reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Angel<strong>

Gilbert Beilschmidt hated winter. He hated the snow and the ice and most of all, the cold. Being cold reminded the former nation of Prussia about things in his past that he would rather forget. To be fair, most nations had things in their history that they tried to avoid remembering, but for Gilbert, some memories wouldn't be pushed down and the cold only made things worse. Unfortunately for Gilbert, he was in love with Canada.

Matthew Williams, being Canada, _loved_ winter. He loved snow and ice and hot chocolate by the fire and especially hockey—he _was_ Canadian after all—but what Matthew loved the most about winter was the hot tub.

A dreary snowy day could be pushed just this side of magical by sitting in a hot tub with the big flakes falling all around, melting when they hit the 104 degree water. One of Matthew's favorite things was to get into the tub out in his backyard when the snow was falling gently and relax away the stress of the day. Unfortunately for Matthew, the love of his life, Gilbert, refused to set foot in the snow unless it was an absolute emergency. And relaxing in the hot tub with his wonderful Mattie did not constitute an emergency to the former Teutonic Knight.

That's not to say that he didn't peek out of the kitchen window at his lovely Canada while he lounged in the hot water. Gilbert wasn't stupid—he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to stare at his lover's bare chest—he was just wary of the weather.

* * *

><p>After a particularly loud (thanks America) and tedious (Germany and his rules) World Meeting, Matthew managed to drag himself through the door and give Gil a perfunctory hug and peck on the cheek before heading to the bedroom.<p>

Due to the fact that he was no longer an official country, Prussia wasn't required to be at the meetings any longer and he had spent most of the day hanging around the luxury log cabin that Mattie called home. He used to make a game of sneaking into the meetings, mostly to piss off his little brother, but now that he had Mattie, Gil realized that all he really wanted to do was be there when his boyfriend came home instead of spending time trying to be obnoxious to the rest of the world. There were always special occasions for that—for one thing, the coming April Fools Day was going to be awesome!

Prussia cocked his head to the side curiously at Canada's retreating back and called out "Birdie? Do you want dinner? I made wurstcakes." He began to follow his boyfriend down the hall when Mattie stuck his head out of their bedroom with one eyebrow raised saying "Wurstcakes? Gil? Are those pancakes with…pieces of bratwurst in them?" The Canadian wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Ja Birdie!" Gil crowed with pride until he noticed Matthew's face. "Don't worry, wurst is sausage so it's like pancakes and sausage without the hassle of making them separate."

"I don't know how hygienic that could be Gil," Mattie tried tact. "If you cooked them together how do you know that the sausage is done all the way?"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Gilbert shrugged. "We're nations—nothing will happen if they're a bit…underdone."

Canada shook his head with what looked like a bit of regret. "But Gil," his normally soft voice was even more of a whisper, "you're not a _true_ nation anymore. Something _could_ happen." He hated whenever he had to remind his overly confidant but secretly sensitive boyfriend of his "former" status. Usually the Prussian laughed it off, but then Canada would find a plethora of tissues stuffed unceremoniously around the house and one of the ice cream pints that he kept for America was opened up and its empty box stuffed in the trash.

As he usually did, Prussia waved his hand, dismissing the younger country's worries. "No little raw sausage is going to take down the awesome me! Now come on, let's eat my wurstcakes."

"Sorry babe, no thanks," Canada whispered, stepping back out into the hall. He had changed from his khaki meeting attire into his favorite maple leaf swim trunks and draped a thick terry cloth towel over his shoulders. He looked at Gil's crestfallen face and attempted a smile. "The meeting was pretty rough, and the drive home was a bit crazy with the snow," Canada placed his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "I think I'm just going to take a quick soak before I have to face all of that again tomorrow."

Taken aback by the offhand comment about the snow, Prussia shuddered and snuck a quick look out the window, noting that indeed, the snow that had been lightly falling all day had picked up a bit. Matthew kept talking as he made his way to the back door—it wasn't often that anyone heard him when he spoke, and therefore he was incredibly talkative around his loving boyfriend who not only heard him but _wanted_ him to speak. "I promise I'll try your wurstcakes as soon as I get done babe, I just—" Canada cut himself off looking up and seeing his lover's red eyes bright with—was that fear?

"Gilbert?" Canada reached out his hand and was surprised when Prussia flinched away from him. Realization dawned on the quiet country and he sighed, stepping toward his lover, gathering him up in a tight Canadian hug. "The snow."

Prussia's entire muscular body was clenched and his fingers dug into Matthew's shoulders as he held on to his boyfriend's hug fiercely. "Ja," he muttered into Canada's shoulder. "I don't like the snow. I don't know why."

"I do," Matthew whispered. "It reminds you of Russia."

Prussia coiled against Canada even more and he hissed out, "Do. Not. Mention. His. Name."

Canada leaned back and looked deep into Prussia's bright red eyes and said "I'm sorry," before he leaned in and gave the frightened country a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling Gilbert back into a tender hug, Canada ran his fingers down his boyfriend's back in a soothing manner and said "You're so tense, maybe you should join me. The tub would really help, I promise!"

"Nein. I do not like the snow," Prussia pushed away, but Canada was much stronger than most gave him credit for. He _was_ America's twin after all and some of Alfred's freakish strength ran in his veins as well.

"Come on," Matthew cajoled. "I promise it will do you good. And if you come in with me for ten minutes I'll try eating your wurstcakes."

Momentarily forgetting himself, Prussia lifted an eyebrow at his lover and said suspiciously, "You said that you were going to eat them when you came back inside."

"I lied," Mattie peered sheepishly over his glasses, "But I _promise_ that I will definitely…attempt…to try them if you come in the hot tub with me."

Pretending to mull the decision over for a moment, Prussia pulled away and stood up straight saying "Fine, the Awesome Me will come out and then you will try my awesome wurstcakes!"

Canada gave a small laugh, "Okay. There's a box in your nightstand that I think may come in handy. Then you can meet me outside." He gave Gilbert a quick peck on the lips and turned, opening the back door and letting a gust of snow blow across the kitchen floor.

Gilbert stepped back due to instinct and made a low growl in his throat as Mattie shut the door behind him, walking through the small drifts in nothing but his trunks and sandals. The snow was going to melt all over the wood floors and leave a mess which Gilbert would have to clean up later. _Have to_ wasn't really fair, Mattie was always more than willing to pitch in, but after spending so many years living with his clean freak brother, Prussia had a bit of a complex when it came to the proper way to maintain a house.

He could see the outline of Mattie pulling the top off of the tub and decided that a promise was a promise. He did a quick wipe of the floor with a nearby dish towel and then trudged off down the hallway to their bedroom.

With a heavy sigh, Gilbert sank onto his side of their bed—closest to the door so his awesomeness could better protect Mattie from intruders and monsters and whatnot—and opened the little drawer in his bedside table. A moderately-sized box was sitting right on the top, wrapped in paper that was covered in little baby chicks and bearing a small tag with the inscription: To Gil, the Awesomest, I love you.

Prussia smiled and ripped the paper off of the box, some of his usual zest for life returning as he slowly forgot the cold at his boyfriend's written words. Lifting the lid off of the white box inside, Gilbert dug through the tissue paper to reveal—swim trunks. A bit disappointed, he pulled them out and as he unfolded them, his disappointment disappeared and was replaced with a huge grin!

Immediately, the former nation began stripping off the clothes he had worn all day and pulled the new swim trunks on. He bounced into the bathroom and admired himself in the mirror. His Birdie was the absolute best!

The pure white trunks made his pale skin seem even more pallid, but Gil liked that because it made the muscles in his torso look all the more defined. The best part though, were the thick black bands running along the waist and the legs, with a huge Prussian eagle over his left thigh. Mattie had found him Prussian swim trunks!

Snagging the German flag towel that he had liberated from his little brother the last time he was home, he slipped on some of Mattie's work boots that were sitting by the door and ran out to meet his boyfriend.

After a small pause at the back door when the snow began to hit his bare skin, Gilbert let out what sounded suspiciously like a battle cry and ran full speed to the hot tub, somehow managing to toss the towel over the railing of the deck and jump out of the boots before landing in the tub with a cannonball-like splash.

He popped his head up out of the water, his white hair plastered to his face and grinned at Mattie who still had his arms up in a futile attempt to protect himself from the flying water. Flinging his arms around his boyfriend, Gilbert squeezed him tightly and whispered close to his ear, "Thank you."

Canada blushed a bit and smiled as Prussia lounged back against the side of the tub next to him stretching his arms out behind the Canadian's shoulders like a teenager at the movies. "I'm glad you like them Gil," Matthew said softly.

"Like? Try love!" Gilbert crowed. "They are the most awesome! Prussian swim trunks! Where did you find them?"

Matthew's blush deepened, "I special ordered them. I thought they would make you laugh."

"That they did Birdie. They are awesome—like me!" Gilbert squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder, "You're the best Birdie."

A small breath escaped Canada that sounded somewhat like a giggle and he leaned into Gilbert's side, tilting his blonde hair up towards the sky. "Aren't the stars amazing out here? If we're lucky we could see the Northern Lights."

Prussia leaned back into his lover and gazed at the sky above them. "It is amazing," he agreed before tilting his head down and placing a finger underneath Canada's chin. "But not as amazing as you mein Schatz," he gazed for a moment into Matthew's deep purple eyes before darting down and claiming the Canadian's lips with his own.

It was a sweet, slow kiss that blossomed into something more passionate the longer their lips were touching. Neither one could tell who opened their mouths first, just that suddenly both of their tongues were lightly brushing and exploring and both were emitting small moans into each other's throats.

Prussia pulled away first and noticed that Matthew's glasses were quite fogged from both the steam of the tub and their own breath. Lightly stroking his fingers down Matthew's cheeks, he gazed fondly at his younger lover and said, "Thank you Birdie, you were right. This is…tolerable."

Canada smiled, "You mean that it's nice. The snow isn't all bad."

"Perhaps," the Prussian admitted. "That doesn't mean I love it."

"I know," Canada grinned sweetly. "But I like you out here with me." He leaned forward and kissed Gilbert on the nose before snuggling back into his chest.

After a few minutes, Prussia began to shift uncomfortably, most likely due to his aversion to the winter wonderland surrounding them. "Is it time to go in yet?" the white haired nation questioned. "It has to have been ten minutes by now."

"Nope," Canada snuggled closer, "not quite yet. Just a few more minutes."

Sighing, Prussia leaned back against the side of the tub and absently stroked Canada's blonde hair, lightly pulling on the small curl that no amount of combing or product could tame.

"You know what that does to me babe," Canada murmured into his lover's chest.

"Ja, I know," Gilbert didn't even deny what he was up to. "I was just hoping you may want to take this indoors. I'm sure I could find a way to _relax_ you without all this un-awesome snow."

"Or, we could have some fun out here instead," Matthew grinned at his boyfriend as he pulled away.

Gilbert raised one grey eyebrow to show his skepticism, but Matthew just smiled at him before kissing him hard on the lips, melding their mouths together as one. Before Prussia could react to the pleasurable onslaught, Mattie pulled back once again and smirked—looking more like his brother than Gil would wish—before standing up quickly, sloshing water over the edges of the Jacuzzi.

Without much warning or any explanation, Canada leapt out of the tub, vaulting over the side and taking quite a bit of hot water with him. His feet hit the snow surrounding the tub and let off wisps of steam where his warm feet touched the freezing powder as he ran a few meters into the yard. Prussia's eyes were wide as he watched his boyfriend spin around toward him. '_He's going to get frostbite!'_ Prussia thought.

Matthew was standing knee-deep in a snow drift, wearing only his swim trunks as he grinned at his boyfriend, spread his arms and fell back into the snow laughing as loud as his brother usually did. "BIRDIE!" Prussia yelled, abruptly standing in the tub.

He could see Matthew's face as he lay in the snow smiling incredibly wide as he began to move his arms and legs in a distinct motion around his exposed body.

He was making a snow angel.

Gilbert felt his heart slow as the panic left, but it quickly started back up again as he watched his boyfriend laughing away in the drift. His bare chest still glistened with sweat and water from the hot tub and he had icicles beginning to cling to his blonde hair. The steam rolling off of his almost entirely exposed body was one of the most erotic things that Prussia could remember seeing.

It was absolutely beautiful. Mattie was absolutely beautiful.

As quick as he had departed the warm embrace of the tub, Canada leapt back up to a standing position, careful not to mar his masterpiece and darted back toward Prussia, jumping into the water next to him. Gritting his teeth, Matthew turned toward Gilbert saying "It's hard to adjust to the heat again. Ouch!"

"What the hell Birdie?" Prussia stared. "Are you crazy?"

"It's fun," the Canadian insisted. "The freezing cold and the heat—feels so amazing! You should try it!"

"Not on your life Birdie," Prussia shook his head.

"Well, if you don't want to I understand," Matthew grinned. "But you can at least enjoy the view."

Prussia paused for a fraction of a second before he laughed and reached for his lover, whose skin was still quite chilly from the snow and gathered him close. "That is true, mein Schatz, I did enjoy the view."

Darting his head forward, he held the Canadian's face in both of his hands and lightly ran his tongue along Matthew's lips before kissing him fully. The young blonde's lips were so soft and so cold, and made Gilbert think of Christmas' mornings from his past when the cold wasn't always a bad thing.

Tilting his head slightly, Canada opened his mouth to allow his lover entrance and placed his chilly fingers on Prussia's shoulders for a moment before sliding them up around his lover's neck to deepen the kiss. Responding favorably, Gilbert pushed his tongue into Mattie's mouth and began to explore the wet and sensual cavern. Their two tongues locked together and Matthew moaned softly into Gilbert which caused the Prussian to slide his hands down and lock around the Canadian's waist, lifting the younger blonde onto his lap.

Now straddling his white haired lover, Matthew wriggled against Gilbert's crotch, pleased that although he had only recently relocated to the Prussian's lap that Gilbert was already incredibly hard. Both nations were quite fond of what some may think of as a 'simple make-out session,' and this moment was no exception. They lost track of time as they enjoyed each other's kisses, occasionally bestowing their affection on the others neck or earlobe which, without fail, always caused a gasp of pleasure from the receiver.

After what could have been ten minutes or ten hours, Gilbert reached down under the water and deftly untied Matthew's board shorts, sliding his hand into the Canadian's trunks. His tight grip caused the young blonde to cry out and thrust into the older nation's hand. Prussia licked his lips, watching as his strokes caused his young lover's eyes to close and his breath to come in shorter gasps. It didn't take very long for both nation's flag swim suits to be removed and thrown unceremoniously into the snowbank next to them.

Sucking on his own fingers as he watched his boyfriend buck against him, Gilbert couldn't believe how turned on he was. Matthew always made him hot, but this—the combination of the snow and the heat and this gorgeous man was sending Gil over the edge. He removed his fingers from his mouth and let them sink below the water, where he lightly teased the Canadian's entrance. He slid one finger inside, causing Mattie to buck hard against him.

"Shhhh, mein Schatz," Gilbert cooed as he placed delicate kisses along Matthew's collarbone and gently moved his finger so as not to cause too much pain. "You know I would never hurt you." The Prussian slid another finger inside his lover and began to move them opposite each other in order to allow for greater access.

Gripping the white haired man's shoulders, Matthew dipped his head for a kiss while writhing his body against both Gilbert's muscular thighs and fingers. His breaths came in little gasps as he pressed kiss after kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Gil," he gasped. "Gil, I need you…I need you inside me…"

Chuckling against Matthew's neck, Prussia smirked and said "It may hurt some mein Schatz. More than usual."

"Oh maple," Matthew moaned as he ground down onto the older nation's deft fingers. "I don't care Gil. I need you _now_!"

The Prussian needed no more encouragement and he removed his fingers in an instant, and placed his tip at the Canadian's entrance. Usually he took his time, allowing Matthew to gradually take his length, but he was so insanely horny and he knew that the water wouldn't do much to ease his lover's initial pain—best make it like a band aid. Prussia bucked upward and fully sheathed himself inside the younger man in one swift movement, causing Matthew to cry out, loud enough to echo off the surrounding forest.

Stilling for a moment to allow Matthew to adjust, Gilbert waited until his boyfriend nodded mutely before he began to slowly stroke himself within his lover's passage. He kept his strokes slow as he reached down and took Matthew in his hand, keeping in time with his own thrusts. Canada whimpered a bit which caused Prussia to gently increase his speed.

As he moved more quickly, the two nations met in a frenzy of lips and tongues as they attacked each other's mouths in a fervid passion. Canada opened his bright purple eyes and gazed directly into Prussia's as he ground back down onto his lover. Suddenly the Canadian's eyes went wide and he gasped "Gil—I—Gil—"

Prussia smirked, knowing he had hit the correct spot, which was a good thing too because he didn't know how much longer he could hold on himself. Thrusting hard into his lover, Prussia felt Canada's own pleasure spill into his hand a split second before his own release. The younger nation's muscular tightness gripped down hard on the Prussian, causing him to release everything until both of them were clinging to one another limply.

Violet eyes opened and stared deep into Prussia's red. There was so much love passing between them, that it took their breath away. They had never made love after Gilbert had been upset and this was definitely a first for them both. Prussia took a single moment to muse that this was most certainly something that should be attempted again in the future.

"Je te aime Prusse," Matthew whispered.

"I know, mein Schatz," Gilbert tenderly touched his boyfriend's soft cheek. "Ich werde dich immer lieben Kanada .

Matthew smiled at how simply his lover had spoken. Usually Gil was very similar to Mattie's brother, boisterous and not serious about anything. But on the rare occasion such as this—usually when it was just the two of them—he was so kind and romantic and the young blonde couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Prussia in his life.

What he didn't know was how the former nation was grateful for each day that had passed in which he hadn't faded into nothingness, as was the usual case when nations were no longer recognized. Because a life without Canada was not a life that Prussia wanted to think about. He especially did not want think how that scenario had almost become a reality after the second war. Thankfully, West had still needed him and allowed him to continue on through the sheer force of his German willpower. Prussia knew he had a good brother, and a wonderful boyfriend and honestly, what more could a nation need? Canada was his everything.

"What?" Canada looked somewhat nervous under the Prussian scrutiny. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Nein. Everything is perfect," Prussia breathed softly. "So? Wurstcakes?" He smiled at the blonde knowing full well that he had been hoping to wriggle out of their little 'deal.'

"Oh, um," Mattie blushed adorably. "I guess we could…have them."

Gilbert shouted out laughter at Matthew's stammering and gave him a short kiss, "Nein Birdie," he chuckled. "It is all right. Maybe we could start a fire and see where the rest of the night takes us, ja?" He cocked his eyebrow suggestively at the younger nation.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Matthew smiled.

Stepping naked out into the snow, Canada first scooped up Prussia's trunks and tossed them to his boyfriend before shimmying into his own, rather frozen pair. As he pulled his own suit on under the warm water, Prussia grinned at Matthew as he struggled with his icy shorts.

"You know how adorable you look in those Birdie?" Prussia smirked at his lover.

"These?" the younger nation grinned back. "You should see my speedo," Canada winked saucily at Prussia before he scampered into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**I also have a headcannon that Mattie wears usually wears trunks but he also owns a pair of maple leaf speedos because France is always trying to get him to be 'more European.'**_** "You would fit in with us so much better than stuffy Britain—just try them Mattheiu"**_

**Sorry if they were a bit OOC at times. I just feel that since no one pays any attention to Canada that he is probably a bit more open and confidant with Prussia since he loves and trusts and HEARS him. Plus, he is America's brother so he has the potential to be a little outgoing if he wants. **

**Also, in regards to Prussia, there are numerous times in the series and manga that he gets his ass handed to him or does something that proves he is a bit of a spaz, so I figured that he has the capacity to have some feelings besides "I am Awesome!" Most people have some depth of character after all—hence the fear of snow and Russia.**

**"Meine Schatz"-"My Sweetheart"**

**"Je te aime Prusse"-"I love you Prussia."**

**"Ich werde dich immer lieben Kanada."-"I will always love Canada."**


End file.
